The present invention is directed toward a nail polish remover and more particularly toward a motor driven nail polish remover which automatically and conveniently removes nail polish from fingernails. Individuals who wear nail polish rarely reapply polish over old polish. Rather, the initial polish is first removed before the new polish is applied. Furthermore, it is sometimes desired to merely remove the old nail polish without reapplying new polish.
Nail polish is normally removed with the use of a liquid commonly referred to as nail polish remover. The primary active ingredient in most nail polish remover solutions is acetone. The acetone dissolves the nail polish when it comes in contact with the hardened polish on an individual's nails.
Normally nail polish is removed by applying the remover solution to a cotton ball and thereafter rubbing the cotton ball against the polished nail. This is not only time consuming but is often an extremely messy operation. This process is particularly detrimental when it is desired to remove the nail polish from less than all of a person's nails. When one attempts to do this, the solution invariably contacts the other nails thereby ruining the polish thereon.
Insofar as Applicant is aware, only one attempt has been made to provide a nail polish removing device. This prior device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,621. The patented device includes a container with an opening at the top thereof through which one can insert the tip of a finger. A brush attached to the end of a plunger which extends upwardly through the top of the device is adapted to contact the fingernail within the container. This device has numerous drawbacks which makes it undesirable. For example, the necessity for the plunger which extends upwardly from the container makes the device relatively large. In addition, the device must be manually operated. That is, one hand must move the plunger up and down while the nails of the other hand are being cleaned of polish. This not only can become tiring but also leaves no hand available to hold the device from moving or tipping. Even further, no means are provided for replacing the brush in the event that the same becomes worn.
Applicant is aware of no other attempts to design a nail polish removing device. There has, however, been a need for a device which automatically and conveniently removes nail polish from fingernails and which, at the same time, prevents the nail polish removing solvent from contacting and damaging adjacent objects or furniture.